Second Chances: Party Time Blues
by jtbwriter
Summary: When Phoenix PD needs help investigating robberies involving a familyrun party company, Ron Johnson asks for Rick and AJ’s help. Over their objections, Chrystal Austin and her boyfriend help out, but a former student of hers could spell danger for all.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Party Time Blues

When Phoenix PD needs help investigating a series of robberies involving a family-run party company, Ron Johnson asks for Rick and AJ's assistance. Over their objections, Chrystal Austin and her boyfriend become involved, but a former student of hers could spell danger for all.

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And...what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a home first in San Diego, then in Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows...so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting.

"There…that's done." Rick pushed the folder full of paperwork towards his brother, as A.J. groaned.

"Did you even bother to read any of that?"

"Yep, but I trust you, little brother… What Laurie and I know about investing could fit on a postage stamp. You've never steered us wrong." the older Simon assured him, rocking back on the rear legs of his chair.

"One of these days….." A.J. shook his head, then laughed at the face Rick made when the phone rang. "It would be funny if it was Mom." he said as Rick answered "Simon and Simon".

"Better not be…hey, Mom…A.J. was just thinking of you." Rick sat his chair upright in disbelief as his brother just stared, then laughed quietly.

"No, Mom….we were going to surprise her with the party, she just thinks we're "eloping" again." At that A.J. grinned, then held out his hand.

"My turn, let me talk to Mom."

"That's a great idea, Mom…thanks. Let me clue Abby and Temple in on it, then I'll let you know what they want to help with. Now that pesky little brother of mine wants to talk to you..here he is." Rick teased, holding the extension out.

"Very funny…pesky!" A.J. snorted, then brightened as he said, "Mom, hi..are you and Oscar having any luck?"

Rick snickered as his brother got an earful of Cecilia Simon's wry laugh, then listened in as she shared her idea for his wife's birthday gift.

"I was telling Rick that Oscar and I want to give Laurie a medieval party like Rick did for their 10th anniversary. Only it would be a Royal Princess party…I think the kids would enjoy it too."

"I like it, Mom. The girls would enjoy it…and we could have Ricky and Andy do trumpets and stuff." A.J. agreed. At that Rick broke in.

'Wait a minute, Chrissy's teaching English history this semester, I bet she'd have some fun ideas too…why don't I call Jaime and she and Chrissy can get together with you, Mom."

"Now that's even better, son. I'll let Oscar know it's a go….Oh..he just got in…so we'll have dinner then I'll talk to you tomorrow." Cecilia made a rude noise as both brothers made kissing sounds.

"I heard that….very funny!" Oscar's deep voice appeared in the background.

"We thought it was." Rick chuckled, then said good night and passed the phone to A.J., who added his own goodbye.

"Now that works, A.J…..I just have to get the hotel to fix things, then it's all set." Rick started, only to hear his wife's voice.

"Rick? A.J.? Where are you guys?"

"In the office, sweetheart." Rick hurriedly put all his paperwork in his drawer, then smiled as Laurie opened the door.

"There you are….Sis and I thought it was awfully quiet." She started, then squealed with delight as Rick got up and scooping her into his arms, sat back at his desk with her in his lap.

"Missed me, huh?" she said, kissing him. At that A.J. groaned.

"Okay, sis….I'll leave you two alone…." He ragged, then left the room. At that Rick and Laurie broke up.

"That's one way to be alone." Rick finally managed. Scarcely had he spoken when his sister-in-law Linda appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry, Rick…but Ron's on the phone. Seems he needs the senior and junior partners."

At that Rick shook his head grumpily, then laughed as Laurie said, "And you thought A.J. had bad timing."


	2. Chapter 2

"You've got to be kidding….since when does PD investigate bridal shops and planners?"

A.J. frowned as Rick looked incredulous. Both Simons were in Ron Johnson's office at headquarters, coffee in hand as their friend spread out several report folders in front of them.

"Sorry Ron, but he's right. Isn't this up to the Chamber or the Better Biz group?"

"It would be, except for the last two incidents. During the wedding receptions, someone gathered up the gift card envelopes and exited with $2000 worth of stuff from one, then $5000 at the other. When a security guard spotted the guy and gave chase at the last one, he was pepper-sprayed. It's just too weird a coincidence that the same company worked on both weddings." Ron Johnson explained, running his hand through his graying hair in frustration. "We want to stop this before it gets worse…."

"Well, I don't mind our helping out, pal. But Laurie's birthday is in less then two weeks…I don't want anything messing it up. Mom's probably on the phone with Abby now about it." Rick explained. At that Ron gave him a wry look, then grinned reluctantly.

"Oh, now you've done it…I know my missus won't be good for anything for the next two weeks." He glanced at the folders, then shook his head.

"Help is what I need most right now….If you two could just go through these with me…find the littlest reason to haul the Fergusons in…"

"Fergusons?" A.J. looked at his brother, dismayed. Rick sat bolt upright.

"Not the family who owns the "Wedding Shop" in Silver Rock? There's no way they'd be involved in anything like that. Besides Mary and Victor retired two months ago…"

"No, it's not Mary or Victor, it's their niece and nephew…Todd and Sara Ferguson. Both have been suspects in other robberies, but we've never been able to pull up anything incriminating on them." Ron told him. "They actually run "A Private Affair", as more of a modern one-stop-shop for weddings and parties. Unfortunately they've traded on their uncle and aunt's reputation to get customers, and it's the wealthier ones that have been victimized."

"Well, if it's to stop them from hurting Mary and Victor's name, I'm in…A.J.?" Rick looked at his brother.

The younger Simon nodded. "Count me in….."

Ron gave a relieved sigh. "Thanks, guys….I promise not to let it interfere with Laurie's day. Now it you would take this stack, A.J…."

Three cups of coffee later, Rick gave a whistle as he stared at the last of his folders.

"That's what I thought….Ron?"

The chief of detectives came over and watched as Rick laid three folders side by side.

"Found the common link to these thefts, pal….who did all three victims use for parking and security?"

Ron leaned over and stared at the reports, then smiled.

"DSP……all three robberies….and they are the ones who provided parking services at all these parties too. Good work Rick….I knew you'd catch something." Ron grabbed his phone and dialing an extension, spoke a few words to one of his detectives..

As he hung up, A.J. asked, "What did you find out?"

"That DSP is covering a bridal luncheon in two days…and Private Affair is the caterer."

"Hmm…."Rick got up from his chair and started to pace back and forth, then stopped.

"Any way of getting a plant into the luncheon?….I mean, someone who might see something the police wouldn't?"

"That's an idea, Rick…." Ron responded, then almost immediately frowned.

"I'll have to see which of my officers can pass for nouvelle money….and who will be able to get inside the kitchen staff."

Just then Rick's watch beeped, and surprised by the frequency showing on his transmitter, he answered it "Rudy?".

"No…it's Chrissy, Uncle Rick… I'm just borrowing Uncle Rudy's watch… Auntie said you were with Ron…Brian and I wanted to have dinner with you and Auntie tomorrow, are you free?"

Before he could reply, Ron spoke up excitedly.

"That's it…..they're perfect! I just figured out how to catch the Fergusons….we'll use Brian and Chrissy!"

Instantly Rick and A.J. looked at each other, then taking a breath, Rick spoke into his transmitter.

"Sure are, honey…where do you two want to go? We'd love to have you at home, or would you like the Heritage?"

As the young teacher discussed the choice with Brian, A.J. shook his head at Rick. As soon as Chrystal said they would meet Rick and Laurie at the Heritage, he said goodbye, then turned off his transmitter.

"Well, what do you think?" Ron asked impatiently.

"No…N O." came the answer simultaneously from both brothers.

"There is no way we would ever involve Chrissy in a police investigation, expecially one that might be dangerous." Rick added.

"But this would be safe…she and Brian would just be guests at this party…." Ron started, then A.J. interrupted.

"Ron…Chrissy has never done any police work…neither has Brian…besides, what do you think Steve and Jaime would say?"

At that their friend hesitated, then replied "I think they would probably react the same as you guys, but you know I'd never put her or Brian at risk…I'd at least like to ask them."

"Okay, but don't say we didn't warn you." A.J. retorted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chief, you've got to be kidding me!"

Not wanting to say "I told you so", Rick leaned back in his chair as he and A.J. watched a perturbed Brian Dupre pace the length of the ranch living room. Watching him intently was a calm Chrystal Austin, and a not-so-calm Ron Johnson, nervously listening to the younger man.

"I could see if either Chrissy or I had experience doing police or decoy work, but asking us to pose as guests, snoop around and possibly walk in on a vicious burglar?"

"Wait a minute…"

"Brian, you and Chrissy don't need experience for this…all you're doing is being our eyes at this party, letting us know if you see anything unusual… The minute you see or hear anything…..you tell us then take Chrissy home and that's that!" Ron tried to assure him.

"Ron…."

"Chief, I disagree with you…..the fact that this bunch has injured one person all ready…" Brian continued, then a loud whistle stopped the two men in mid-sentence.

"All right…calm down, guys…" Laurie spoke up, then carefully entered the room with a tray full of glasses and a pitcher holding ice tea. Setting it down, she turned to Chrystal, who sat with a mutinous glare in her eyes.

"Your turn, honey."

"Thanks, Auntie." Chrissy took a deep breath, then told the Simons "I appreciate that you want to protect us, but I think it would be safe enough if Brian and I were being watched by Ron's officers." As Rick started to interrupt, Laurie shushed him.

"Let her finish, love."

"I know we don't have experience being undercover and all, but my friend Maxi was the bride at one of the weddings that was robbed, and she's still upset about the guard being attacked. I want to give her piece of mind." Chrystal added, reaching for Brian's hand.

"But I wanted Brian to have his say."

At that Brian's eyes softened, and Rick decided he might just make a great husband for Chrystal as he answered her, "Thank you for wanting to know my wishes, honey, "

Turning to Ron, he said "Normally I would agree with Rick and A.J…but Chrissy's right. Seeing what Maxi went through, I just don't want anyone else go through this. So if going to this party and just keeping an eye out helps…I don't see how we can say no…just as long.." he directed his tone specifically to the Simons, "as Chrystal and I are under surveillance the whole time."

At that the two brothers looked at each other, then A.J. nodded.

"All right, Ron…" Rick growled, hating to give in, but knowing he was beat. "What night is this shindig, and what do you want A.J. and I to be?"

Exactly two days later, a glasses-wearing A.J. surveyed an elegant drawing room, then focused on a familiar blond.

"I'll take that, miss."

Chrystal frowned as she carefully handed over the silver-wrapped package to the dark-haired man standing at the gift table. "Watch how you set that down, it's the china serving dishes Buffy asked for..I don't want them broken."

"I'll take good care of it…." A.J. watched from behind the punch bowl as the security guard slowly lowered the package onto the gift table.

"I need two punches please….hey, get it..two punches?" The slightly intoxicated young man appeared in his line of sight, and A.J. found it hard not to wince at the smell of beer on the guest's breath.

"Two punches coming right up, sir." He replied stoically, filling two cups up and handing them to the man. As he walked away, A.J. muttered under his breath, "I'll give you two punches…"

"A.J. Anything?"

His brother's voice in his ear, A.J. slunk behind the wait station then answered "Other then the inebriate with a bad sense of humor just now, nothing."

"Sorry-better you then me.." Rick couldn't help grinning; since A.J. had snared being inside as a server, Rick was freezing outside as a parking attendant. At least he was collecting tips, which Ron had informed him had to be turned back in.

"DSP will have something to say if they don't get something out of your taking a valet's place." The chief had said wryly, and Rick had snorted.

"Yeah, right…probably all I'll collect is keys and sore feet."

Two hundred dollars later, Rick was reeling from the generosity of the guests.

"Well, if this doesn't pan out, I want to switch jobs." A.J. retorted. "Speaking of which….where is Brian?"

"Chrissy's been invited to see the bride's new car, so Brian is going to lag behind just in case." Rick said, then saw a panel truck pulling up. Frowning, he scanned the vendor list Ron had compiled, and didn't' find any extra trucks on the roster.

"Got something here, A.J…hang on."

Walking up to the driver's side, he saw a uniformed driver peering at him, surprise on his face.

"May I help you?" Rick asked. At once the man cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes…we have the servers for the Hollinger party?"

Suddenly there was loud talking in back of the driver, and he hurriedly said, "Uh, never mind, I was just notified we have enough staff, thank you."

Before Rick could say anything, the truck backed up, then wheeled around and drove off.

Immediately Rick was on the horn to Ron. "Hey, buddy, just had a van show up that wasn't on the list…then when I told them that, they left in a hurry."

"On my way." The chief said, signing off. Quickly Rick jotted down the license plate number of the van on a parking stub, then was ready for the next guest to pull up.

Within a minute Ron was there, frowning as Rick told him the reaction of the driver when he approached.

"Obviously he didn't expect to see you…maybe one of the regular valets is in on the robberies?" he guessed, then pulled out his radio and asked for a trace on the license plate of the van.

"Good job, Rick…I have a feeling we may have stopped the robbers tonight…" Ron told him, ending his transmission. Rick just shook his head.

"Yeah, but that means they might be harder to trap now… At least we know how they get in to a "secure" party."

Just then the bride-to-be opened her gifts, and Rick was busy retrieving the cars of those who saw their present unwrapped. Foot sore and tired, Rick went in search of his brother and Chrystal and Brian. As he came in the entry way, he saw the three of them in the old-fashioned "drawing room", resting their feet.

"There you are, Uncle Rick….I bet your feet are in more pain them ours.." Chrystal groaned, flexing her toes. Brian grinned as he added, "From what I heard, you have it made in the shade as a valet parker."

"I wish, I can't even keep the vest, let alone the tips." Rick groused, taking the bright neon vest off and tossing it on a chair. A.J. laughed.

"And to think Mom never thought your practicing parking during drivers ed was good for anything…."

"Chrissy, Brian…thanks…I really appreciate you helping out." Ron stood in the doorway looking tense. "Guys, I need you back at PD…."

Concerned, the Simons said goodbye to Chrystal and Brian, then followed Ron back down the driveway to where their cars were parked.

"Ron, what is it?" Rick asked, stopping at the chief's cruiser.

"That license plate you copied down came back registered to a stolen van from a company in Tempe, and we just found the van……" Ron started, then A.J. interrupted him.

"Don't tell me there weren't fingerprints."

"Yes, actually there were, but that's what's troubling." Ron began, then wiped his anxious forehead, "is that on the driver's head rest facing the back there was a clear set of fingerprints that came up in the system right away. There was someone watching you the whole time, Rick….the prints came back as those of someone in the juvenile system."

Rick suddenly knew what Ron was going to say. "You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head. "I wish I was…and I think she gave you away."

"Who was it?" A.J. was confused, then groaned as Ron replied "They came back as belonging to Sara Jane Johns, Chrystal's former student."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure, Officer Gomez?"

Rick paced Chief Johnson's office as Ron spoke tersely on the phone.

"All right, put out a bolo on Sara Jane Johns, missing juvenile. If we have to, we can pick her up on curfew violations or something."

"Come on, Rick, sit down, you're making me nervous." A.J. said from his seat opposite Ron's desk. Just then Ron slammed down his phone and Rick stopped in mid-step.

"I take it she walked away from Sunrise House again?"

"You got it….told one of the girls she needed air, then hopped the wall and vanished." The chief answered, disgusted. "I hated telling Chrissy and Abby…..what a mess. That stupid kid….."

"You did all you could for her, Ron…so did Abbs." Rick tried to placate his friend.

"I know…but I think she's a key to all these robberies….or at least she knows who's responsible.. But I can't take a chance that you've been made.." Ron shouted, startling the brothers.

Almost immediately he looked ashamed. "Sorry, guys..I didn't mean to yell …but there's no way I'd put you at risk…" His voice suddenly hoarse, Ron turned away from the two Simons. Rick glanced at A.J., then went over to the downcast chief of detective.

"Hey, it's us, remember?" he said quietly. "We know you wouldn't endanger us…cause Laurie and Linny would come after you, and Abby would help."

At that Ron smiled wryly, then replied, "And there's no way I'd risk my neck like that….not with 3 fierce women! " At that Rick and A.J. broke down and laughed.

"Fierce…that's an understatement…" Rick managed to wheeze at last. "I think I'd better go home before my "fierce" girl comes looking for us."

"Well, I'm your ride to A.J.'s, remember?" Ron said, then grinned as Abby stuck her head in the door.

"And I'm your ride, Mister…so get a move on so I can get more details…."

At the burst of laughter from the three men, Abby looked puzzled. "Okay, what's so funny?"

The next few days were slow ones for the Simons, as leads on the would-be robbers died out. As a precaution, Steve or Jaime or even Brian took Chrystal to school and back each day, and the Simons were extra careful around town. Just as Ron was about to call off the investigation in to the catering firm, a break happened in the case.

"Rick, I have your egg-white burrito ready….and A.J.'s is in foil in his bag." Laurie told him, as Rick came out of the bedroom. He'd been trying to find a good hiding place for his birthday gift for Laurie, and was glad she was up before him that morning.

"Thanks, sweetheart….." he kissed Laurie gently, then she pulled him into a fervent embrace, suddenly trembling.

"I ..don't go, darling…please…. I just saw you…someone was chasing you. It was like a flash from a movie … something's going to happen!". Laurie said, her voice muffled in his shirt.

Rick was startled. "Laurie, darlin'…" As he stroked her hair, he felt her stop shaking. "I'm sorry, Rick…but ….I 'm frightened for you .."

At once Rick decided to heed her fears; there was no way Ron's case was worth scaring his wife.

"I won't go then, sweetheart." He replied, picking Laurie up and carrying her to the living room. Setting her down on the sofa, he sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's been a long time since you've had a premonition, Laurie? When did it start?" Rick asked, seeing her pale face regaining its color.

"Just now…suddenly it came in a wave…I was freezing …." She said, then sighed.

"Thank you, darling…I feel better now…maybe you should go meet A.J…"

"I'm glad, my brave girl…" He kissed her, then added "But I'm going to stay with you…let me call A.J. and Ron."

An hour later both men pulled up to the ranch, and when Rick opened the door, their somber faces told him something had happened.

"We've had another robbery at a party, and this time the thieves were interrupted by a guest. Unfortunately she was attacked, and only her screams saved her from being hurt" Ron told him. Rick shook his head angrily.

"What an animal….any video on these people? Did anyone see them arrive or leave the party?"

"Yes, we've got a good shot of one of the robbers, tall, dark hair, deep voice. And we have a lead on Sara Johns." Ron said. At that Laurie came back into the room, a tray of drinks in her hands. Carefully putting them down, she sat next to Rick as she asked, "Was she involved in the robbery?"

Surprised, A.J. nodded. "Yes, Sis, but how did you know?"

"That look on your face when you came in told me your news wasn't that good, and I'm afraid Sara's appearance at one robbery could indicate she's willing to try more serious crimes." Laurie explained calmly. She took a breath, then added, "And I saw her face in the premonition I had this morning…she was watching Rick being chased."

The three men were shocked for a moment, then Rick put his arm around her as he asked,

"Sweetheart, why you didn't tell me you saw her?"

"I'm afraid I just remembered it, love…I'm sorry….when Ron mentioned her name, I had a flash of her face, like she was standing in the background." Laurie added, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, darlin'…I know you don't choose to see these things…" Rick was sorry when he saw that she was upset, and kissed her cheek. At that she smiled.

"It's okay, Rick…..just as long as you're safe…I am sorry, Ron, that you and A.J. had to come out here instead….any other leads?"

"Just your confirmation of what we found out, that Sara is working with a couple of pros who may have just earned some long prison time." The chief of detectives explained. At that Rick had an idea.

"Listen, Ron…what if an alert is released about a "runaway" teen who may be a "victim" of a predator? We might be able to get a few leads on Sara, then have her picked up and find out how deep she is with the robbers."

Ron was quiet for a moment, then slowly let out a sigh. "That's good, pal..really good. 'Cause if she's scared enough, or defensive enough…we might get her to surface to

"clear" her reputation, one way or the other….Can I use your phone?"

"Sure." Rick grinned as the chief vanished into Rick's office, then came back out a few minutes later.

"All set …..let's see how this works…" he said in a wry tone.

Scarcely a day passed when Rick's idea met its biggest test. As Rick and A.J. were going over the file on "Private Affair" with Ron, they were interrupted by a call.

"Johnson….where was she? Good work…bring her up and put her in conference A. And, call Brian Dupre in Children's Services, please." Ron hung up his phone, then shot Rick a "I dare you" look.

"At the risk of making you big headed, Sara Johns was just brought in….a concerned citizen saw her outside of the convention center and called the police. Seems there's a wedding reception there tonight ….."

A.J. grinned as Rick gave their friend a smirk, saying "Well, sometimes it doesn't hurt to play a hunch…now I need to call in our secret weapon."

At that Ron frowned. "Are you sure? Sara wouldn't talk to either of them before."

Rick nodded at his brother as A.J. remarked, "She will this time."

An hour later, Ron Johnson went in to the interrogation room in the juvenile section of the jail, where a somber Officer Gomez stood guard.

"Did she say anything, Officer?" he asked. The woman shook her head.

"No, sir. Just gave me that defiant look of hers, then politely asked how I was. When I told her I had been worried about her, she snapped that she "could take care of herself and would everyone leave her alone." I said that if she could take care of herself, she wouldn't have to be arrested. That's when she said she was sorry for being rude, then stopped talking. I have the speaker on in there now."

"Very good, Officer..did you hear that, pal?" Ron turned as Rick and Laurie Simon came to the conference room, followed by Chrystal Austin, with Brian Dupre bringing up the rear.

"Sure did, sounds like we might not be too late…" he replied. Laurie smiled up at him then told Ron , "I wouldn't put much faith in Sara changing any time soon, but that is a good sign. Is "Private Affair" working that reception at the conference center?"

"Yes, but I have two teams staking out the place, so if anyone tries anything …we have it covered." The chief explained. He nodded at the officer, who unlocked the interrogation room door. Following Ron in , Laurie and Chrystal saw the surprised look on Sara's face as she sat slumped at the end of a conference table.

Straightening up, she demanded, "What are they doing here?", indicating the two women. Chrystal winced at the teenager's rudeness, as Laurie quietly replied, "We're here to see that you're all right…that's all. Both of us were worried about you…"

Swallowing hard, Sara met her gaze then dejectedly said, "I'm sorry you worried about me, I know you mean well, and I did….do owe you for standing up for me and protecting me from my stepfather. But…" she stopped and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"But you don't see anyway out of the things you've been doing, is that it, honey?" Chrystal asked, holding out her hand. At that Sara suddenly grasped the young teachers hand, sobbing, "Yes…I've messed things up so bad, and Grayson and Clare…they said if I didn't keep helping them they'd leave me behind! But he was going to hurt that girl at her birthday party last week, and when I told him not to, he hit me…just like my stepfather did! Tonight I wasn't going to help them, but Clare said if I went with them, he wouldn't hurt anyone and that it was the "last job"…that there was too much noise about us." As details of "Grayson and Clare" and the van driver came out, Rick used a nearby phone to call his brother.

"It's okay, Sara..it's okay…" Laurie soothed the girl as Chrystal let her cry on her shoulder. Ron quickly slipped out of the room as Brian Dupre came in , sitting next to Chrystal.

Outside, Ron told Rick, "I've confirmed it's at the Convention Center Ballroom…Can A.J. meet us there? I've already given a description of those two and the driver."

"A.J. should be pulling up outside the Magnolia Room now…I said we'd meet him at the fire exit facing the parking structure." He replied, watching the upset girl freely talking now to the Children's Services rep. Just as he was about to leave, her next sentence caught his and Ron's attention.

"I was in back of Daniel when Mr. Simon came up to his window, and I got scared when I recognized him. Daniel had a gun on his lap and Grayson was whispering for him to shoot Mr. Simon then drive inside…..That's when I said Mr. Simon was a private detective for the police and that we should split…..I wouldn't let him hurt your husband, Mrs. Simon….I swear!"

"Thank you, Sara, I believe you. And thank you for saving Rick…. I know you thought you didn't have any other choice but to take control of your life." Laurie replied, putting an arm around the young girl. "But selling yourself is not the way…..you're worth more then that."

"That's my girl…" Rick wiped his eyes, then met his wife's gaze through the window and blew her a kiss. At once Laurie winked back, then put her hand to her cheek, as if receiving his kiss.

"Okay, save it for later." Ron mock-grumbled, snickering as Rick merely grinned and followed him to the parking lot.

Just as they pulled up to the convention center, Rick spotted his brother, relaxing against a tree as music and laughter trickled out of a large room. Suddenly two people came out onto the balcony of the ballroom, and the older Simon recognized "Grayson " & "Clare".

"A.J…..come in…we have action……on the balcony…." Rick transmitted to his brother.

"I see them, on my way!" .A.J. told him. Just then Ron saw the pair glance their way, then quickly vanish back inside.

"All right, all units cover the exits.." Ron radioed from his cruiser as Rick jumped out, then watched as A.J. went into the reception area. Going around to the other side, he caught sight of one of the robbers grabbing a sack from behind the gift table, then rushing for the emergency door. Grabbing an empty trash can, Rick ran to the exit, then waited until the man came out, casually walking as if not to draw attention.

"No you don't!" he hollered, jamming the can over "Grayson's" head, then pushing him to the ground.

"No….let me go!" a muffled cry came out of the receptacle, as Rick held it down and called out, "Ron, I've got him!"

"No you don't…not if you want your brother to live!" a woman's voice shouted, and he looked up to see "Clare", aka Sara Ferguson, standing in the banquet room doorway. She had a gun to A.J.'s head, and Rick saw the frustration in his eyes.

"Give it up, lady…you and your husband won't be able to hide anywhere, so let him…"

Rick started, only for the young woman to snap "Can it, Simon….let go of him or .." she drew back the hammer of the revolver.


	5. Chapter 5

"No…Rick." A.J. said, calmly, as Rick slowly let go of the trash can, then stood up and backed away. "It's okay, A.J…." he replied, then another voice spoke up.

"Sure is, pal.."

Behind Sara Ferguson, Ron Johnson appeared, his gun aimed at Sara Ferguson. "Put the gun down, now..lady…or you'll be the one on the ground."

"What the…" distracted, the woman turned toward the chief's voice long enough for A.J. to pull away from her and drop to the ground. Rick sprang forward and wrenched the weapon out of her hand, then knocked her to the pavement, just as her husband pulled himself out of the trash can.

"Okay, freeze!" Ron covered the Fergusons as Rick went to A.J.'s side and helped him up.

"You okay, little brother?"

"Yeah, but that's the last time I believe a lady …." The younger Simon grumbled, embarrassed. "I caught her putting gifts in a bag, then when I told her to drop it…she said she would and she did, on my foot. When I stumbled, she pulled out a gun and made me come with her."

"Well, I don't think these two will be bothering us again …" Rick assured him, thankful for A.J.'s reflexes.

Suddenly Todd Ferguson spoke up from his place on the pavement.

"Better re-think that, Mr.,…..if you want to see your wife again!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rick glared at the man, as Ron ordered an arriving officer to cuff both suspects.

"Shut it, Todd…" Clare Ferguson snarled as she was manacled, then pulled to her feet.

"No…I'll make a trade, Simon….your wife for our freedom…otherwise our friend might have to take care of her…" he smirked up at the three men. Ron stepped in front of Rick, sternly warning, " Ferguson, you have the right to remain silent, and I suggest you do that if you want to avoid incriminating yourself.."

"Sides' Todd, she'll never do it….she's not that dumb…Daniel would." Mrs. Ferguson sneered, and at that Rick got what the two robbers were implying.

"No…Ron…call your office…make sure Sara isn't alone with Laurie and Chrissy…" he said urgently. Without another word the chief got on his radio while directing his men to take the Fergusons away.

At once Rick turned on his transmitter, then paled as he heard heavy breathing, and his wife's voice.

"Sara…..don't do this…put the gun down!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Simon…but I'm in charge now…tell Miss Austin and Mr. Dupre to go home, you're going to wait for Mr. Simon." Sara's voice had a hard edge to it, and

Rick ran to A.J.'s car, only pausing long enough for his brother to toss him the keys then climb into the passenger side. As he put the car in gear, the brothers heard Laurie calmly telling Chrystal and Brian "Go ahead, Mr. Dupre, Chrystal…I'll wait here with Sara for Rick to get back."

"Don't try to take her by yourself, guys…I'm right behind you…." Ron yelled, issuing orders as he rushed to his cruiser.

Later Rick couldn't remember driving the ten blocks to Phoenix PD, only pulling into the parking lot, then "hearing" his wife's frantic call to him.

"Rick….Sara's got a gun….she's forcing me to go outside…hurry darling!"

"Calling" back to Laurie, Rick told her, "It's alright, sweetheart, I'm almost there….just do as she says..."

Just as he drove into the parking lot of the police station, he spotted Chrystal and Brian, animatedly talking to an officer at the entrance to the parking structure. Not bothering to stop at the guard gate, he pulled right up to them, causing the policeman to do a double take.

"Chrissy, Brian….Sara has a gun and …." He began, leaning out of the window. Brian interrupted him.

"We know…Mrs. Simon…Laurie doesn't call me Mr. Dupre…..but someone pulled the breaker on the second floor before we could raise the alarm.. There's officers checking out each of the floors."

"I can't believe Sara would do this……." Chrystal moaned, then quieted as over Rick's transmitter the girl said , "Almost out of here, Mrs. Simon, stay quiet and we'll leave you where they can find you…"

"From the echo…I think they're at the edge of the parking structure, Rick….drive over there." A.J. advised. When Rick pulled into the garage, he caught sight of Sara Johns across the parking level, but Laurie wasn't with her. Suddenly the girl vanished.

"I don't see her, wait a minute." Rick paused. "A.J., Sara said "We"…she's got help….put your transmitter on Laurie's frequency…try to locate her…" he whispered, then turned into a vacant stall and quietly got out of the car.

As he slid from pillar to pillar, Rick heard the echo of footsteps, then hid behind a car.

Just as he did so, Sara, Laurie and a familiar looking man came into view on the far side of the lot, then he heard the teenager's frustrated voice….

"Alright, Daniel…I thought you said your car was over here…." Instantly he saw the gun in Sara's hand go flying, then Laurie breaking away from her grasp and running.

"Stop…or I'll shoot!" the girl screamed, and Rick dashed from his hiding place, frantically trying to catch up with his wife. As he ran, he heard Sara yell again, "I mean it…I'll kill you…I won't go to jail…" A shot rang out and instinctively he dove behind a car, then Ron's voice sounded. "Freeze…drop the gun!"

Crawling behind a row of cars, Rick saw Laurie stumbling toward him, her wrists awkwardly handcuffed in front of her. Quickly getting up and stepping out into the lane, he grabbed his wife and shoved her behind a pillar. "Rick…oh…darling…", Laurie clung to him as the two of them watched A.J. tackle Sara and hold her down on the cement floor. Cussing, she struggled in his grasp until one of Ron's men took her into custody.

Gently Rick held his trembling wife as Ron came over and freed her from the handcuffs. "Sweetheart…are you all right? Did she hurt you?" he asked, rubbing her wrists and hands to ease the circulation.

"No, love….she just scared me….I never believed she'd do something like this…oh Ron…Officer Gomez….she's locked in the ladies room on the 3rd floor…." Laurie blurted, then the chief interrupted her, "She's okay, honey…..just a little embarrassed. Good work, Rick…how did you and A.J. stop them?"

Rick smiled down at his wife, his arm protectively around her shoulders. "Thanks to my very brave girl, she knocked Sara's gun from her and ..well…."

"I didn't want them to use me to escape…" Laurie finished, snuggling into his embrace. At that Ron sighed.

"You're a regular Houdini, honey….let's get the three of you upstairs, then you can tell me how it happened."

An hour later, the Simons were in Ron's office, as Brian and Chrystal joined them. Both of them were upset at what almost had happened.

"One moment Sara is asking to go to the bathroom, and the next she's back, holding the officer's gun and handcuffs. I thought I was seeing things…but she made me walk in front of her and tell Brian and Chrissy that I was going to wait for Rick." Laurie explained, a mug of tea in her hands and Rick's arm around her. "When we got downstairs, that's when that Daniel showed up, then said he had a car stashed in the garage. The way Sara was treating him, you'd have thought she was the boss."

"Well, I feel pretty stupid….she had us so fooled." Brian fumed, until Chrystal put a hand on his arm.

"Don't, Brian…she was first class in getting our sympathy….I just hope she'll finally get some help in jail."

"Me too." Laurie added wearily. At that Rick saw his wife had worn herself out, so he took the cup of tea from her hands, then helped her stand up.

"If that's all, we're going home…time for my warrior to get some rest."

"Yes, Rick." Laurie sighed, then giggled as A.J. groaned. "Honey, at least make him earn a good night kiss."

"I'll think about it." She teased back. As the two of them walked out of Ron's office,

Laurie put her arm around him, adding softly, "But you already did…because of you and A.J., I'll be around for my birthday."

Unable to speak for the emotion in his throat, Rick waited until they entered the elevator to go downstairs, then wrapped Laurie in his embrace. "I love you." He managed after a moment, then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

Only the landing of the elevator broke their embrace, and blushing, Laurie held onto Rick's hand as they walked past a grinning security guard. As they left the building, Rick snickered, saying "At least we gave him something nice to look at for once."

"Well, you could have reminded me about that camera, but I have something nice to look at, too." Laurie giggled, squeezing his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

"Laurie,'…I am sorry….I didn't know there was a nail in the tire….let me at least take you to dinner…" Rick tried to look sorrowful, but only succeeded in making his wife laugh.

"Darling…it's okay…it's not like you planned to get a flat….but your timing…" she shook her head. "You really didn't want to see the ice skating exhibition, did you?"

"Well..." Rick stalled, then decided to be truthful. "No…but you wanted to. I did want you to have a nice birthday…"

"Well, we will, maybe Robin will be on tonight." She brightened up, as Rick handed his keys to the car repair man, then arranged to have the pickup truck waiting for them at the  
Heritage valet service.

As they entered the hotel, Rick tried not to laugh as Laurie saw a bouquet of balloons tied to a sign labeled "Princess Birthday Bash". It pointed down the corridor to the banquet rooms.

"Bash? That's sounds like one rowdy party!" she smiled, then grinned when Rick said, "I bet it is, wonder who it's for?"

"Probably a celebrity, oh, Rick, no…don't be so nosy!" she added, when Rick dropped her arm and went up the hall, then peeked into a door also labeled "Bash".

"Come here, darlin', you'll never guess who this is for."

"Who?" Laurie went up the corridor to see, then gasped with surprise as a loud "Happy Birthday, Laurie!" greeted her, echoing down the hall.

"Oh, you didn't ….Rick…I love you!" she exclaimed, turning and throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Happy Birthday to my princess!" Rick smiled, then escorted her into a small banquet room, where A.J., Linda, Robbie and Robin and their children waited. Along with Oscar and Rudy, Steve and Jaime Austin and Chrystal were there, and the rest of their friends. Everyone was wearing crowns of silver plastic, which broke Laurie up. "A princess party…I love it!" Abby Johnson came over to greet her, then "crowned" her with a bejeweled tiara. "Happy Birthday, buddy!"

"I hope Robin got a picture of your face, honey…it was priceless!" Cecilia exclaimed, rushing to hug the birthday girl. Behind her, Oscar was beaming, as A.J. teased, "And you wanted to see a skating show? Isn't this better?"

"Yes, little brother…it is..but the song and dance your brother did…" Laurie giggled, as Rick seated her at the head table. He immediately stuck his chest out with pride.

"It's true, I am good!" he smirked, earning groans from his family and laughter from the kids.

As soon as everyone was in their places, Robin rang a bell, and a full prime rib and chicken dinner was served, with lemon meringue cake as dessert. As the lighted pastry was brought over to her, Rick wiped a happy tear from his wife's cheek and murmured, "Make a wish, darlin'….anything for you…"

"I already have everything I want…in you." She said, kissing his hand, then took a deep breath and blew out all the candles on the top layer, as their grandkids finished off the rest.

"Yea, Grandma!" Davey and Katie cheered, as Lala asked "what did you wish for, Grandma?"

"Don't tell her, then it won't come true!" Petey objected, frowning at his cousin.

"Now, now…don't worry, Petey…all my wishes come true every time I get to spend time with you…" Laurie told them, hugging each of the candle blowers. At once a table filled with presents was wheeled over, and she was taken aback.

"Oh…you shouldn't have…this party was present enough…."

"Nope…my girl doesn't have a birthday every day, so dig in!" Oscar said. As she waded through the scarves and knickknacks and homemade crafts their grandchildren and nieces and nephews presented to them, Rick got nervous as she reached the large box that remained to be opened.

"I hope you like it, sweetheart, you've been wanting one for a while." He explained, watching as she tore off the wrapping paper, then paused as she saw what was inside.

"A computer? Rick, darling…you bought me a computer?"

"Uh, you've been wanting one, and since we now have a service tech at our end of the valley…" he began, only to be interrupted by Laurie's throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Thank you, love…Oh thank you! I know you didn't want to get one before…..but this is so great…and it'll save me so much time when I write stories…."

Moved, Rick returned her embrace and kiss, then replied, "Anything for my sweet girl….this way you'll have more time for us and your hands won't get so tired when you type things out."

"Well, thank you, love….and Dad…now I know why you gave me all these supplies…" Laurie patted one of the large gift bags, which contained extra paper, ink cartridges, card stock, etc.

"This way you can start using it right away……." The former OSI chief grinned, then raised his glass. "A toast, to my favorite daughter…and princess. I hope your days are all as happy as today!"

"Oh, Dad…thank you…" Now Laurie was teary as she got up and embraced her adopted father, then told everyone, "And thank you, for being my family and always making me feel young….and for this special day. And…" she turned to Rick, who was trying not to choke up. "to my darling Rick…for being the reason every day is like my birthday…"

"Thank you, darlin'." He managed, embracing her, causing loud sniffles to erupt from Cecilia and Linda. Only the boisterous "Grammy, does that mean everyday you get a cake?" from Davey halted the threat of tears from the others, as everyone laughed.

"No, but today I do!" she grinned, as Robin signaled for the cake to be served.

As the party wound down, Laurie saw whispering going on between Rick and her daughter, and asked, "Is there something else I should know?"

"Well…." Rick pretended to think, then chuckled as she leaned over and kissed his neck, "Okay, I guess now's as good a time as any to go…"

"Go where, darling…"

Getting up from his seat, Rick scooped Laurie up from her chair, then told her, "we have the royal suite for tonight, sweetheart….Robin and Robbie got it for us…."

"What a wonderful gift, thank you, children…." Laurie reached her arms out and hugged their children. "You're welcome, Mama…." Robin embraced her first, then Robbie.

Waving good night to their family and friends, Laurie giggled as Rick carried her out of the room and down to the elevators. Suddenly she thought of something.

"Rick, what about my presents, we'll have to take them to the car…"

"No we don't…A.J. and Linda are taking them to the ranch for us…." Rick smiled. As they reached their room, he put her down long enough to open the door, then carried her over the threshold.

"Happy Birthday, my princess." He said, kissing her. At once Laurie reciprocated, then rested her face against his.

"Thank you, my prince…I hope I can give you a night to remember." She whispered softly.

Rick's only answer was to smile, then kick the suite room door closed behind them.

Fin


End file.
